


Please Wear A Shirt

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post ME3, implied sex, shepard lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: it's still early days on this whole poly relationship thing, so they're still working some things out (like clothes, and how to work a toaster)





	Please Wear A Shirt

It was late morning, and Garrus hummed under his breath as he let himself into their shared apartment, talons punching in the correct code on the first attempt (a good thing too, since he was still working up to telling Brynn that he'd wired certain... defences in after 4 failed attempts.)

He kicked the door shut behind him, and dropped the groceries on the counter before heading up the stairs. "Brynn?" he called, rounding the corner to the empty lounge, "Kaidan?"

Only the pale walls stared back at him.

"Okay..." He glanced around, then after a moment, set off toward the bedroom. "Are you _actually_ still in bed?" he muttered as he approached the door—cracked open, so he gave it a push—

"Wait!" came a strangled voice from inside; Garrus froze mid-step as he watched Kaidan lunge across the floor for a shirt.

" _Spirits_." Garrus whipped around, one hand covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be _up_ by now—"

Brynn laughed. "Garrus, it's fine." Beside her, Kaidan gave her an incredulous look as he pulled the shirt over his head. "What? You're decent," she said, grinning.

"By whose standards?" He looked down at his bare feet, and sighed. "Yeah, alright, you can turn around, Garrus."

Garrus slowly turned, shoulders visibly relaxing as he saw Kaidan, now clad in boxers and shirt, pulling on a sock. As his gaze turned to Brynn, however, he coughed. "Uh, Brynn?"

Brynn leaned back against the wall, one arm resting on the headboard. "Yes?"

"Why aren't _you_ wearing a shirt?"

At this, Kaidan glanced up—and paused mid motion, eyes narrowed in amusement. Brynn rolled her eyes. "What, _I_ have to get dressed, too? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Garrus snorted. "Yeah, but I'm trying to _talk_ to you, here."

"So look at my face," Brynn drawled.

"It is a _little_ distracting," Kaidan said, grinning.

Garrus waved a hand at him. "Thank you! It's very distracting."

"Uh huh," Brynn said, but she reached over and tugged a blanket up around her shoulders and over her torso. "Better?"

"Yes," Garrus said firmly.

"What did you need, anyway?"

Garrus hesitated, mouth slightly open as he considered this. "Uh. Hm." He tipped his head to one side. "After all that, I have no idea." Kaidan, sitting back on the bed now, gave a low laugh. "Wait, no, I've got it," Garrus said, "lunch! I was thinking pasta, I found some really nice dextro linguine at the market."

Brynn wrinkled her nose. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about lunch?"

"Brynn," Garrus said with an exasperated look, "it's 11:30. Have you been in bed _all_ morning?"

"No," Brynn shot him a coy grin, "we've been in other parts of the house too."

"The kitchen," Kaidan put in firmly. "Eating breakfast."

"Does that mean you _don't_ want pasta?" Garrus said, amused.

"No," Kaidan said immediately. "I mean, yes, please cook, your linguine is to _die_ for."

Brynn coughed. "And Kaidan set off the fire alarms making toast this morning."

"Hey," Kaidan protested, "you were the one who set the toaster to _three._ "

Garrus chuckled. "Alright, fine, you've convinced me: neither of you are allowed in the kitchen."

"That's fair," Brynn said.

"But Brynn?" Garrus added, with a glance her way.

"Mm?"

"If you come in my kitchen and you're not at least wearing _underwear,_ I _will_ feed Kaidan your portion."

"Oh, _alright."_


End file.
